Episode 104: Birth! A Guardian Apprentice!?
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! Episode Number: 2 English Title: Born! The Guardian Apprentice?! Romanji Title: Tanjō! Gādian Minarai!? Kanji Title: 誕生! ガーディアン見習い!? Airdate: October 10, 2009 Directed by: Takashi Hiroshi Written by: Hiroshi Ōnogi Preceeded by: Episode 103: The Super-Peppy Transfer Student! Followed by: Episode 105: Sparkling Heart! Power Song! Characters In order of appearance: #Rikka Hiiragi #Amu Hinamori #Yaya Yuiki #Tadase Hotori #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Rima Mashiro #Tsukasa Amakawa #Su #Ran #Miki #Dia #Kiseki #Hikaru Ichinomiya #Pepe #Rhythm Summary One morning, at Rikka Hiiragi's apartment home, she was awakened from bed by her X-Egg friends jumping ontop of her. She was really worried that if the Guardians would ever find out that she has X-Eggs in her room, she would never become a Guardian. Rikka tried to do the action 'Open Heart' pose that Amu Hinamori did when she purified the X-Eggs, but did not work as the X-Eggs laughed in excitement. Later, as Rikka was walking to school, she notice another X-Egg inside the bushes. She tries to forget that she did not see the little black egg, but could not help herself as she tells the X-Egg to get into her bag and rescues another one again. Meanwhile, at the Royal Garden, Tsukasa visited the Guardians' place as everyone were surprised to see him. He introduces to them a new first-year transfer student into Seiyo Academy, Hikaru Ichinomiya. Amu was surprised to see him again and Nagahiko was wondering about the Easter Company. Hikaru explained to him and the others about it and he decided that he wants to get to know more of the outside environment from his office. Rima agrees with him that the school will be a good place, while drinking her cup of tea. She also says that the school have made her feel a whole lot better than she once was. Amu smiles upon Rima's encouraged words. Tsukasa then mentions to them about the upcoming new future Guardians in Seiyo Academy as everyone stares towards at Yaya as she will be the only Guardian left while they move on into middle school. Yaya shrugs upon their stares as Kiseki says that it would be a bit worrisome. Tsukasa tells the others that though Hikaru does not have a Guardian Character yet, but someday he will have one in the near future, he suggest making Hikaru a Guardian Apprentice which everyone agrees except for Yaya. The Guardian Characters were all thinking what kind of Guardian Character that Hikaru will have while Suu suggest some sparkly-type character, which Ran and Miki disagrees with her idea. Outside in the sports field, Nagihiko demonstrates Hikaru the sports of playing basketball. Everyone nearby cheered them both of their best skills as Tadase mentions to the others that Hikaru have done studying of his whole life, but he never experienced playing physical activities. Finally, Hikaru managed to block the ball off from Nagihiko as the game shortly ends. Rhythm tells him that he did a great job as Hikaru was a bit exhausted afterwards. Tadase, Rima, and Yaya tells Amu that they are going to water the garden. In another area of the school grounds, Rikka was searching in the bushes for the X-Egg that she rescued earlier until she hears a scream nearby. Amu, Nagihiko, and Hikaru also heard the scream then they went to the place of where it was located. They arrived at the sports equipment storeroom and sees two female students running away from flying sports balls. Amu and Nagihiko transformed with Ran and Rhythm into Amulet Heart and Beat Jumper then went inside the storeroom to stop the X-Egg of throwing the bouncing balls. Nagihiko uses Blaze Shooter to halt the X-Egg from doing anymore trouble in public as Amu was wondering why it would be here. Rikka came in time and tells Amu and Nagihiko that the X-Egg is having trouble of becoming a sports starter and want to make all sports balls to be thrown away. Amu tells the X-Egg a solution to its problem then uses her Open Heart skill to purify the egg. As the Heart's Egg flew away to return to its owner, Hikaru finally caught up with Amu and Nagihiko in exhaustion. They told him that he should have waited for them, but Hikaru says that it is his duty as a Guardian Apprentice. This makes Rikka felt very shocked and surprised as she screams really loud next to Amu. She immediately ask her of what is a Guardian Apprentice as Amu explained to her that it is for future Guardian candidates. Rikka screams again as she begs Amu that she really wants to become a Guardian Apprentice as well. Amu and Nagihiko thought over for a moment until Amu tells her that she is okay to become a Guardian Apprentice too. Rikka felt rejoice of finally becoming one of them. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart ;Nagihiko Fujisaki : *Beat Jumper Used Attacks ;Amulet Heart : *Open Heart ;Beat Jumper : *Blaze Shoot Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki episodes